Still Your Girl
by Lkc1981
Summary: It's been months since their time together in the woods and Caroline cannot stop thinking about him and then she finds out about the letters.


_**This story is going to be a two part drabble. It's cannonish, but not really. This has been completed, so at least I will finish this one. Feedback is much appreciated and if you catch my terrible grammar please let me know!-Tina**_

It's been weeks since she was finally free to walk back into Mystic Falls. Her mother incapable of hiding her relief and being able to keep her eye on everyone more closely. Especially Her.

Caroline's sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket flipping through channels on the T.V. She hears her mother in the home office on the phone, something about work as always. She loses track of time, staring off into oblivion thinking about how things have gone so wrong lately.

Her relationship with Stefan was as strained as ever. They were best friends and yet, she had decided she wanted to pursue him again. She should be heart broken when he told her he was still in love with Elena. Elena, what was so damn special about Elena?

Caroline immediately feeling guilty for the bitterness she feels towards her friend. She knows it's not Elena's fault that the Salvatore's and every other man is always in love with her.

The truth was, she knew she didn't love Stefan. She loved him as her friend, but romantically…well, there was nothing there. It was like watching paint dry. She knew it was a distraction. From the one thing, one person she was avoiding. If she keep busy, convinced herself she loved another then she wouldn't have to admit it.

That bastard had burrowed under her skin and weaseled his way into her thoughts. He had left that day in the woods and not looked back. Caroline had silently hoped he would find a way around their deal. A way around that stupid promise she forced him to make. He had to know she had wanted him to hadn't he? That was their game. He found loopholes to woo her and she scoffed and rolled her eyes as if she were put out by these romantic gestures. The whole time she secretly smiled while her back was turned to him.

Why hadn't she heard from him? Caroline knew he kept tabs on the town. Damon letting all of them know that the big bad was checking in periodically. How could Klaus confide in Damon of all people? They hated each other. So she knows of his daughter. With Haley no less! Ugh, Seriously. Out of all the women he could have slept with he decided on her. Its not like she had room to be angry with him. She had no claim and he was entitled to bed whom ever he so chose.

She had seen Rebekah right before her first semester of college began. She was bringing Matt back to town after their summer fling in Europe. She and Rebekah never spoke. Only made eye contact in the grill. Rebekah nodded her acknowledgement of Caroline before breezing out of the restaurant and off to New Orleans, supposedly to join her brothers and provide a female example for her niece. At least this is what Matt had passed onto her. Of course no information of Klaus was included. No questions of, 'how is Caroline' or 'tell Caroline hello'. Why would he try though? He had finally got what he wanted from her and now that he'd had Caroline he cast her aside as all the other women before her and moved on.

The mailman catches her eye as he stops at the end of the driveway. The falling autumn leaves rustling in the trucks wake. Her mother is still in the office on the phone. With a heavy sigh Caroline Stood up and made her way to the front door. As she stepped off the porch the truck pulled away, off to the neighbors.

Meandering back to the house with a stack of mail she sifts through it. A letter with wax seal stops her dead in her tracks. It's addressed to her of course. No return address, but she knows its from him. His familiar scrawl stood out clear as day on the parchment. Caroline tore into the envelope unable to calm her nerves, her undead heart racing as she reads.

 _Dearest Caroline,_

 _I know I promised in my last letter I would try to move on. I assure you I will not daftly think you may have changed your mind, but you have become my confidant and I cannot seem to let you go. I shall keep writing you in hopes that in a century or two you might be ready for all I can offer. The magic of New Orleans still waits for her Queen. As do I._

 _Yours, Klaus_

Other letters? Caroline is stunned. Months. Her mother had watched her for months. Struggling to figure out how to move forward. She never once mentioned her inner turmoil to Liz. How do you tell your mom you have feelings for the man who had single handedly destroyed so many lives in their small town?

'Oh hey mom remember Klaus, the guy who murdered Jenna and Carol and so many others? Well we banged and I liked it. A lot. And want to do it again. A lot.'

Caroline could see Liz reacting worse to that information then when she found out her only daughter was a vampire. Yet, her mother's concerned glances made more sense now then ever. Liz had been hiding the letters from Klaus. Did she kept them or throw them away? What if she burned them or worse, what if Liz read them.

Caroline flashed into the house, straight to her mom's office. Liz jumped at the door being thrown open, the paperwork in front of her momentarily forgotten.

"Where are they?" Caroline asked. Liz clearly perplexed replied with a confused "what?"

"The letters damn it! Where are they?" Caroline's eyes watered with anger at her mom bubbling over into tears. "How could you have kept them from me?

Liz struggled to form words, he shock of being caught hiding things from Caroline making it harder to find the right words for her deception. The immediate regret seeped into her bones and the pain in her child's eyes.

"I didn't mean to sweetie. I wasn't paying attention when the first one arrived. I absentmindedly opened it and when I saw it was from him I panicked. I wanted to protect you!"

"I want to see them."

"Caroline…"

"Now, I want them now mom."

Liz wants to protest more, but the fury in her daughters face makes it apparent this is not up for discussion. She opened the safe behind her desk and placed the stack of letters on the desk. Before she removed her hand Liz pushed once more.

"Don't let him break you Caroline, because he will. It's what he does. He has pretty words, but be carful with your heart. You have always given it too freely."

The door clicked shut as Liz quietly left Caroline in the office alone. Caroline barely noticed the sound of the front door closing and her mom's patrol car pulling out of the drive as she greedily tore open the first letter. She didn't care if they were in order. She just wanted to read what he had to say.


End file.
